


Stay with me

by orphan_account



Series: Avengers AU drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, M/M, Sorry guys, derp, i just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is adopted, and it drives his family apart, until the only person he thinks he has left is Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me

“Loki? Loki!” Tony dashes forwards and pulls the teen in a hug. The other boy sits, curled in fetal position, only buries his forehead on Tony’s shoulder and shakes, just sitting there, shivering.

“T-that’s why t-they hate me, right?!” Loki howls and Tony only pulls him closer, as if wanting to merge their bodies together, to shield them from  the outside world, so, that for one minute they could feel safe.

“Iloveyou iloveyou iloveyou” he whispers in the dark, repeating the words over and over again to make them more valid- but it was of no use. Loki cries, one of the few times in his life that he has cried because he keeps everything bottled up so well-

And tears are soon running down Tony’s face as well.

Loki shakes his head and leans in, as if the gesture can take all of his pain away. Finding out that he is adopted is hard, but it  explains why exactly, that Odin seems to hate him so much, but he’d rather be hated than be ignored like now-

 

It explains why Frigga, his mother, has always pitied him, coddled him like a helpless child, a damsel in distress-

It explains why Thor- Thor- never seen him as anything else but his shadow, his prized baby brother to show off for once and then shoved into the back of his mind for the rest of eternity.

“You’ll never get it-” He chokes out to Tony, Tony Stark, the only one who listened, who never judged, who loved Loki for being Loki and not Loki Odinson-

 

“I’ll never get it.” Tony whispers. “But I’ll try. If you let me.”

 

Loki shakes his head, then nods. He feels like he is not mentally stable to make this decision-as if it is a pivot point in his life-which, he supposes, it it. He knows that, no matter what, he will stay with Tony. Forever and ever, like how they swear under the yggdrasil and the stars as childhood sweethearts.

They kneel together, in silence of the heavy promise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys


End file.
